


【喪鐘(DC)/5號(雨傘學院)】隨筆

by alikaz



Category: DCU (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, 我也不知道這對是從哪個超自然腦洞中繃出來而我沒打算解釋了反正就是跨作品拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 不知抽了什麼奇怪東西而寫出來的奇怪東西，沒頭沒尾的短篇……中心思想大概是我想吸5號的腿吧(?)
Relationships: Slade Wilson/Number Five
Kudos: 13





	【喪鐘(DC)/5號(雨傘學院)】隨筆

最初是因為委員會的刺殺任務而認識對方。

5號要殺掉那政要，而那雇傭兵受薪保護那政要，就是那麼簡單。

作為特務時的5號是個他媽的傳奇，有他出馬的任務基本上沒有失手過……但喪鐘那混球也是個傳奇，所以他們扯平了。

故事的結局是，那政要惹怒了喪鐘，於是喪鐘自己動手幹掉雇主，讓5號的任務成功得毫無成功感。

這樑子就這麼結上了。

  
  


*

若干年後。

現場就像一打6號在此肆意戰鬥過般，鋪天蓋地都是鮮紅色，血液就廉價油漆被到處潑灑，連頭頂那盞精緻的水晶吊燈亦逃不過被沾污的命運。5號丟掉手上斬到鈍掉的消防斧，拿衣袖試圖拭去臉頰的血跡，但乾掉的污跡不僅紋風不動，還因濕漉漉的衣䄂而多添了一道紅㾗。

5號滿臉受不了的環顧了下這屍山舞廳，撓了撓後頸，決定去酒櫃看看有什麼東西能麻醉一下神經。

原本林立著各種美酒的酒櫃，在方才的打鬥中爛了大半，或透明或碧綠的玻璃碎成一地，各種濃郁的酒香混在一起。一陣銀白色的閃光，5號從舞廳中央瞬間移動到酒櫃前，恰好踩中頭顱碎了大半的酒保的腦袋，那軟綿的質感讓5號不由自主地罵了聲「Shit」。

他踮起腳甩了甩，試圖把從縫合位滲入鞋內的血液甩掉，最後滿臉厭棄地放棄，乾脆瞬移到一旁吧枱的一角上蹲著……那邊沒有屍體在躺。

「你看來就像隻被逼著洗澡的貓，5號。」

聲音從酒櫃下方傳來。

5號撇撇嘴，歪著頭看著同樣全身浴血的男人，正坐在地板上，背靠酒櫃，握著碩果僅存的一瓶完好威士忌仰頭大喝，原本背上的那柄刀子都還沒去回收，只剩空洞洞的刀鞘在，右手仍虛握著一柄手槍，5號感覺血液已經把槍枝黏在那男人手裏了。

「而你看著就像被債主抓個正著而被淋了滿身紅油的落魄老人，喪鐘。」，五號在說話整了整衣領，然後朝男人彎出綴著兩顆小酒窩的笑容，「還是同時一口氣被3個債主抓到那種廢柴。」

「Grumpy Kitty。」，喪鐘閉上眼嗤笑了聲，然後再也懶得和5號鬥這無聊的嘴。

5號掂量了下腳邊的碎玻璃，想著憑這小東西能傷到喪鐘的可能性有多少……但他也實在累了，沒什麼動力和那個強得見鬼的雇傭兵打架。

瞟了眼自顧自的喝酒喝得正開心的喪鐘，5號站了起來，踮著腳跟，避開桌子上散落的腦漿、眼珠、或是其他人體器官，慢慢從吧枱的兩端來回踱步，包裹在黑色襪子裏的小腿繃得筆直。缺了一隻眼的雇傭兵光明正大地打量著少年的腿，目光從短褲掃到膝蓋又掃到皮鞋，惹得5號低聲警告：「再看我就把你餘下的那隻眼睛都插瞎。」。

喪鐘聳了聳肩，大有「你做到就來試試」的意思。

5號瞪了他一眼，彎腰執起他好不容易才找到的一隻完好且沒沾到血液的酒杯。

他從吧枱上跳了下來，不幸地踩到某人的腸子。他放棄般嘆了口氣，以腳尖輕輕踢開那截東西，並把玻璃杯伸到喪鐘面前。

「倒點酒過來。」，5號晃了晃酒杯催促。

「小孩子不該喝酒。」，喪鐘以指尖敲了敲玻璃杯杯沿，成功讓最後一隻乾淨的杯子沾上血液，「廚房那邊應該還有些柳橙汁，那才是你該喝的東西。」

「滾一邊去，我已經五十八歲了，而你清楚這點。」，5號拿起酒杯，崩潰地看著杯口上的污跡，「還有，我恨你，喪鐘。下次任務記得提醒我背刺你幾刀，反正你也死不去。」，說著，他用力地把酒杯丟掉，玻璃在舞廳地板中爆開。

「還是很年輕。」，喪鐘又瞟了眼少年的短褲，「一個心智年齡為五十八歲的老男人，但穿著一套小學生制服到處跑……無意冒犯，但你就像戀童癖發夢都會笑醒的完美對象，5號。」

5號猛地迴身朝男人的臉龐踢了過去，也不意外喪鐘能成功伸手格住，只是沒想到對方會抓住自己的腳掌不放。5號皺著眉試圖拔出不果，於是銀光一閃瞬移到另一側再次攻擊，卻沒想到這樣的突襲都會踢空。

瞠著的眼睛還沒眨動，本該出現在前方視野的對象不知從何時潛到自己背後，一個裸絞把5號整隻提起。

5號試圖後踢、或以手肘攻擊後方的人，但還沒取得什麼成果就被對方輕鬆放下。

「我實在累得不想再扭斷一條脖子。」，喪鐘以目光指了指周遭掛著、或倒著的人體殘軀，「方才的殺戮已經是我一星期的份量，讓我連肉都不想吃了。」

看起來仍有點憤憤不平的5號整了整衣領，沒有回應對方。

喪鐘重新執起酒瓶，但還沒拿到嘴邊，就被5號一個瞬移搶走。

「說真的……你其實是不是老人痴呆到不記得我是誰？不然怎麼見到我一點驚訝都沒有？」，5號晃了晃瓶內所餘無幾的酒液，把它們倒入口腔。不再滿頭白髮的5號，頂著13歲小男孩可愛甜美的外觀，皺眉皺得像個早熟的小老頭。

「當你活得足夠久後，很難再有驚訝這情緒。」，喪鐘淡淡地回了一句，抬眸瞟了對方一眼，「沒法被你嚇到尿褲子還真是對不起了啊，小鬼。」

「去你媽的。」，5號把酒瓶往喪鐘臉上丟，「再讓我聽到一次你叫我小鬼，我保證我會把你的舌頭扯出來。」

「是是是，Old man。」，喪鐘勾起了一邊嘴角。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 我:(在動筆前)我想寫腳仔，5號對腳仔，腳仔。
> 
> 都係我:(寫完之後)我寫左啲乜鳩。
> 
> 我 寫 左 啲 乜 鳩 。


End file.
